


Ink

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snpfangirl94 . Hello I just want to pop in and asked if I could get a Jeffrey Dean Morgan one shot and that I love reading The one shots that you guys do. I’m thinking body modification (tattoos) since I know Mr. Morgan has tattoos and I being a tattooed woman I would love for a one-shot like that. And you are very welcome





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @snpfangirl94 . Hello I just want to pop in and asked if I could get a Jeffrey Dean Morgan one shot and that I love reading The one shots that you guys do. I’m thinking body modification (tattoos) since I know Mr. Morgan has tattoos and I being a tattooed woman I would love for a one-shot like that. And you are very welcome

Leaning back in your chair, you had your feet up on the counter. With a small sigh, you continued reading your magazine, blowing a bubble with your gum. It made a loud ‘pop’ when you inhaled. Hearing the bell above the door ring, you didn’t look up. “I’ll be right with you…just got two more sentences…”

“No rush, sweetheart.” the man chuckled.

Your eyes went wide before  you slowly looked up. Standing there, was Jeffrey Dean Morgan. The very man you were reading about. “Uh, hi.” You said shyly, putting your magazine down and standing up. “How may I help you?”

He smiled at you, and you swore your heart stopped. “Word is that you’re the lady to come see about getting some tattoos.”

“I’m pretty good.” You smiled. “Were you looking for something specific?”

“ _Actually_ , I brought a drawing with me.” He said, pulling out a folded paper from his back pocket. You were looking it as he spoke. “I’d like it on my back. In color.”

Nodding, you looked up. “Well, it’ll take me a couple hours to draw up. We usually aren’t too busy during the week, but I’ll make you an appointment to be safe. When’s best for you?”

“Tonight?” He asked, hopeful.

You popped your gum. “I’ll make you a deal. You bring Chinese for dinner, I’ll shut down the shop while I draw this up and to do your ink.”

Jeffrey laughed. “I think I can manage that.” Grabbing a pen and the piece of paper, he wrote down his name and number. “Text me your order and what time to be here.”

“Will do.” You agreed before he winked and turned, walking towards the door. As he walked out, he turned the sign to ‘closed’.

* * *

A few hours later, you texted him and told him it was finished and he was welcome to come by whenever. It didn’t take him long to reply, which was nice. He said it would take him about half an hour, at least. He had to get to the Chinese restaurant, order the food, wait for it to be cooked, and then drive to your shop. You chuckled to yourself and told him that was fine- you’d use the free time to read or something.

When he tapped his knuckles on the door, you were watching a movie in the back, so it took you a minute to get to the door. You let him in and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Movie had my attention.”

“It happens to the best of us. So. How about we go eat, finish up that movie, and then get to it? While you do my piece, you can tell me about your favorites.” He smirked.

You decided to be bold. “What if my favorites are ones you can’t see?”

He chuckled. “I guess I know what I need to works towards now.”


End file.
